Simply Sansational
by BoncaxBroflovski
Summary: Frisk has now grown into young adulthood and noticed their feelings towards a good friend, Sans, changing into something both confusing and intoxicating. Sans doesn't know how to say no to his little Frisk. Told as though Frisk is gender-less but is biological female. (First Undertale Fic, please review!)


"C'mon Kiddo, why don't you _ketchup_?" Sans inquired of the now grown Frisk. They were trying to keep up in the freezing cold snow following behind the cold-resistant Sans on the way to Grillby's. Their legs were freezing and slowing them down a bit to a slow walk whereas a hungry sans was nearly at a normal walking pace. Frisk growled at the skeleton and trudged forward knowing the tasty burger that would soon be laid before them would be ruined by Sans in case of a severe loss. The ketchup prank has elevated to him just covering Frisk's burger in undesirable condiments if they weren't paying attention such as snails. I mean, most monsters didn't mind them and in fact enjoyed snails. But Frisk was no monster. They were the only non-monster human in the Underground ever since they fell as a child into a bed of golden flowers.

Many things had changed in the Underground since Frisk met Asgore and they ultimately decided against fighting and declared mercy onto each other. Asgore even took Frisk in as his own child as did Toriel. Undyne still keeps the peace around here but mainly resolves disputes among the residents by giving them two options: come to an agreement or be skewered by her spears. Nobody is sure if her threat is real because not a single monster has chose the latter option. Papyrus was still the spaghetti chef of the Underground and is the Saturday night chef at Grillby's for Italian nights. Alphys continues to look for a peaceful way to break through the barrier in her spare time but has turned her focus to improving the lives of the monsters who need it now. She built a contraption that took access snow from Snowdin and melts it into usable water to improve the aquatic monster's lives in the Waterfall area.

Frisk finally entered the warm environment of their favorite (and only) restaurant in Snowdin. Their slender figure shivered, trying to warm itself up from the cold outside. They took their usual place next to Sans who thankfully didn't have enough time to add anything to their burger. They gobbled it down quickly out of habit and turned their attention to the smirking skeleton sitting next to them. He was nearly finished with his food which was always half of whatever he ordered and half ketchup. His expression towards Frisk had been changing recently in the past year or so since Frisk has been maturing and filling out in all the right places. This had been noticed, but also overlooked by Frisk. They seemed rather annoyed at this look of spaciousness and distraction while they spoke or signed. Although they began speaking within a few years of their adoptive parents teaching them to open up around the monsters they still preferred to sign on occasion when they were feeling speechless.

"So Frisk, I heard that Kid has been trying to be smooth with you. Do you want me to give him a hand?" Sans grinned wider, referring to their friend from childhood who lacked arms or whatever monsters had that was comparable to that. Frisk sighed but ignored the joke at had as they explained that Kid was only trying to help them out with their algebra homework like all the other boys in her classes. They didn't really mind the extra help from all of the friends in their classes but with graduation around the corner they couldn't be bothered much to Toriel's dismay.

"I'm just interested in learning how to teleport like you Sans," Frisk replied curtly with some irritation present in their tone. " Maybe if you taught me that I'd be more willing to learn less interesting things like math."

"Look, I'm not about to go behind your mom's back and teach you anything. I don't even know if you could do it on your own anyhow. Just forget about it until after you graduate and move outta Toriel's place," Sans suggested. Frisk looked away, deciding to ignore the bonehead. Sans sighed, not happy about letting Frisk down again. It wasn't his fault they were so persistent! Then Frisk's phone rang.

"Yeah? Ok mom, I'll be home in a bit," Frisk answered and hung up,"Sans, could you at least teleport me home if you won't pass on the knowledge?" Sans shrugged and took hold of Frisk's hand as they exit Grillby's and stood in front of Toriel's welcoming home.

Frisk smiled and waved to Sans as they disappeared behind the giant door hidden in the forest Sans used to guard many years ago alongside his brother. Sans shoved his hands into his pockets again and headed home the long way trying to reason with himself over Frisk's requests. Maybe that would make a great graduation present...


End file.
